Is That Healing?
by Coolstar422
Summary: Dean and Sam stumble across something horrifying. When Dean is the only on to fix it, what does he do? Destiel Dean/Castiel wing!kink.
1. Normal? Don't Think So

"Damn it!" Dean yells. He was pacing in his motel room, thinking. Cas had disappeared, and now he was ignoring his prayers. Dean was worried he did something wrong.

"Dean give Castiel some time, I'm sure he has more important things to do." Sam sighs, being unable to deal with his brother's whining. He was sitting the the edge of his bed watching Dean.

"Bitch..." Dean mumbles.

"Jerk." Sam says back.

Dean sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know Sammy, he should have answered by now. This isn't like him, busy or not."

Sam sighs at the nickname, but doesn't complain. "Dean, you love him don't you?"

Dean stops pacing and looks at Sam shocked. "No, I'm just worried! Yeah, he may be an angel of God, but that don't mean he's not in trouble." Dean sighs again and sits on this bed, and looks down. "I just got a bad feeling..."

Sam looks at his older brother. He was worried too, but where would they look?

Suddenly a high pitched noise echoes through the room. Sam and Dean hold their ears and are forced to their knees.

Dean looks around, still holding his ears.

Sam was on the ground now, looking at his brother in confusion. "Dean, what?"

"That's Castiel." Dean says bluntly. He had heard it before, so he was able to recognize it. "Something's happening." Dean says when the sound stops.

Sam gets up, and stumbles. He steadiness himself and sits on the bed. "How do we find him?"

Dean mumbles a string of cuss words. Sam realises what he was pointing to.

"Gabriel." They both say at the same time.

They both groan. Dean recovers first. "I don't want to deal with his shit, but we have to find Cas..."

Supernatural

Dean summoned Gabriel and Gabriel just smirked. Before he could say anything Dean interrupted him.

"Yes we know, blah blah obnoxious prick, just listen." Dean says quickly.

Gabriel ignores him and continues anyways. "So, you're asking for my help?" A snarky edge to his voice.

"It's Cas, he's missing." Dean says, worry, coursing through his words.

A flash of concern goes through Gabriel's eyes, but disappears quickly. "I don't know where he is. Something's hiding him, but I know where he was last. Is a clearing a little east from here, you can go on foot, or." Gabriel holds his hand out.

Dean's eyes widen. "Oh hell no." Dean steps back.

"Suit yourself, I'm not coming, find him yourself." And with the pick up of the air, he was gone.

"Let's go Sammy." Dean says quickly, putting on his jacket and walking to his car.

Sam sighs. "Don't call me that... it's Sam." He reluctantly follows his brother.

Supernatural

Dean and Sam get to the clearing and see a small cabin, on the edge of the forest. They walk to it slowly, armed with shotguns, with different types of bullets in their pockets. There guns were loaded with regular bullets at the moment.

"Ready?" Sam asks me quietly.

Dean nods and opens the door. They move in and find nothing inside. There was a door and Sam opened it. It was a staircase that lead downstairs into some kind of basement.

"Dean, come here."

Dean walks over to it and sighs. "How classic." He moves down the stairs and realises it was like Bobby's basement. There was a separate room and it had a lock on it.

Sam moved to the door and quickly picked the lock. Dean raised his gun and he noted to Sam to open the door. The door opens and what Dean saw made him lower his gun.


	2. What The Hell Happened?

Castiel was hanging from iron chains, tied to his wrists. He was in a room, completely covered in Angel Sigils. When Dean looked harder, he could make out two black wings behind Castiel. "What the hell..."

"What?" Sam says looking at Castiel. "Well he is hurt, but other than that."

"You can't see it Sam?" Dean said looking at Castiel's wings.

"Umm, I guess not... even though I have no idea what you're talking about." Sam says confused.

Dean realised Sam couldn't see them, but he had more important things to worry about. Cas was obviously unconscious, he wasn't moving.

"Shit, he's unconscious." Dean yells softly, he runs next to him and starts taking off the chains. "What kind of mess did you get into?"

Sam guards the room, looking for any sign of a attacker.

Dean got the chains off and was carrying Castiel on his back. "Sam, we have to get out of here. Whatever trapped Cas here was not messing around, he's messed up Sam." Dean shifts Cas' weight as he breaks the Angel Sigil, and follows his brother upstairs. As soon as they got out of the room, Castiel's wings disappeared. Dean then shifted Cas again and realised something. Castiel was lighter than the average adult. It somewhat worried Dean, he hoped Castiel would be okay.

Dean and Sam got Cas into the car, he was laying in the backseat. Thankfully Bobby's house wasn't that far away about an hour away.

Dean had stopped at the motel so they could get the rest of their stuff. Once they were packed they started going to Bobby's place. Dean picked up his phone and dialed Bobby's number.

After ringing two times Bobby picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Bobby, Its Dean. Cas got hurt, and we need your help." Dean says.

Bobby could tell Dean was suffering on the inside. "Okay, I'm guessing your already on your way here?"

"Yeah." Dean says softly.

"Okay, I'll start researching. Get here as fast as you can." Bobby states.

Dean hangs up and looks back at Castiel. He was still knocked out cold. He looks back at the road.

"Dean, please calm down. I know you're worried, but this isn't healthy." Sam says softly, his voice dripping with worry. Sam knew about Dean and Castiel, they had a special bond.

"You're right Sammy, sorry." Dean says calmly.

Sam ignores the nickname and watches their surroundings.

Supernatural

Dean and Sam had been staying at Bobby's for about 4 days now, and Castiel hadn't woken up once. Dean was constantly at his side, watching over him.

"Come on Cas..." Dean says softly, staring out a window.

Castiel stirs and opens his eyes. Once his eyes focus he looks at Dean. He sits up, and winces. "Dean?"

Dean turns around, shock written over his face. "Cas, are you okay?"

Castiel winces and again. "Yes, I am fine."

Something in Castiel's eyes told Dean he was lying. "Castiel, what's wrong?"

Castiel flinches at the question, and then sighs. "Its my wings Dean."

"Your wings?" Dean says, curious. He acted like he didn't see Castiel's wings. "I didn't know Angels had wings, well I did, but- Ya know, it's complicated."

Cas nods, but then winces harshly. "Yes my wings, and I understand Dean. Angels don't necessarily have wings, they are lights of our grace. To humans, they can manifest, to not look like grace."

Dean looks at Cas concern written in his face. "Let me see. We have to know what's causing you pain, and fix it."

A expression crosses Castiel's face, that Dean had never seen before. Castiel was scared. "Dean, I don't think that's a good idea..."

Dean was taken aback. Castiel was scared of showing his wings. "Nevermind Cas, you don't have to, if you don't want to."

Castiel looks away then looks back at him. "Dean, you can see my wings, but only you." As he says that he locks the door using his powers. He stands up slowly, looking at Dean. "But be careful, they're... sensitive."

Dean watches as Castiel winced again. A pained feature crosses his face, he falls to his knees, and Dean quickly stands up and kneels beside him. "Cas!" Castiel winces harshly and two giant black wings come out of his back. He tenses and pants from the effort.

Dean looks Castiel in the eyes. "Shit, Cas you didn't have to do it if I knew this was how you had to show me." Dean says, worry and concern dripping in his words.

Castiel winces then he exhales. He stayed sitting. "Its fine Dean, plus it'll just heal anyways." He was right, the wounds that had opened up, had already closed.

Dean looks at Castiel's wings, they didn't seem to be damaged. They fluttered slightly, they seemed to have a mind of their own. He walks to the back of Castiel and reaches his hand out. He touches Castiel's wings and Castiel draws in a sharp breath and flinches away.

Dean looks shocked. "Crap, Cas did I hurt you?"

Castiel sighs. "No, no Dean you're fine, I just haven't had anyone touch them before It's strange."

Dean was confused. "How do you know their sensitive?"

Castiel sighs again, like the answer was obvious. "Dean, I've never had a human touch them. Also my wings aren't just sensitive, they're very sensitive. More than other angel's..."

Dean nods. "Oh." He strokes the wing again and they flutter against his hand. He smiles and strokes the other wing. Castiel sighs, and Dean continues. Dean gets closer to where the wings were coming out of his back.

Castiel sucked in a sharp breath again. "Dean..."

Dean stops. "Hmm..?"

Castiel struggles to get the words out. "Dean, my wings are more sensitive at the base... please... don't."

"Okay, I'll be careful." Dean strokes Castiel's wings, and noticed that Cas' breathing had sped up. He stops, thinking for a moment. 'Cas said his wings were sensitive, but- wait a minute. Am I turning Cas on? That's so... hot... Well let's experiment shall we?'


	3. Is This What We Do Now?

A viewer reviewed that this chapter repeats itself, but I don't see that. I am either stupid or my kindle is making me see things that aren't there, and hahaha, sorry guest.

Okay I found it xD don't know why I'm saying this instead of editing it out, but the answer was I am stupid.

Supernatural

Dean rubbed the bottom of Cas' wings, and Cas tensed and breathed harder. His wings quiver with excitement. Dean rubs Cas' wings, starting from the top and go down to the tips. Castiel moans softly, and Dean smiles. He trails his finger starting from the tip, slowly going towards the base.

Cas moans softly. "D-Dean, don't. Don't go there, it's too sensitive. Dean-" Castiel moans a little louder as Dean moves closer to the base.

"What Cas? Don't like that?" Dean laughs, going slower than before.

"No, it's not that." Cas moans again. "It's, just..."

Dean stops. "Just what my little Angel?" Dean laughs when Castiel's wings rub against his hand, yearning for attention.

Cas takes a deep breath. "Dean, I don't know what will happen. Angels have gotten touched there before and they destroyed whole cities..."

Dean walks in front of Cas and kisses him on the lips. Cas, after a while kisses back. Dean breaks, and smirks. "It'll be a chance we're willing to take."

Castiel sighs, but reluctantly nods.

Dean stays sitting in front of him and puts his arm around Castiel, watching his face as Dean trails to the base of his wings. Cas starts breathing hard, due to Dean's touch.

Dean reaches the base and touches the wing next to it lightly. Cas put his arms around Dean and buries his head in Dean's neck, moaning softly. "Dean..."

Dean starts rubbing harder and Cas' back arches, and he buries his head back in Dean's shoulder. "Dean. We can't." Castiel whispers, but he doesn't make a move to stop.

Dean strokes the inside of Cas' wings and Cas tenses, breathing his hot exhilarated breath on Dean's neck. "What Cas?" Dean continues to stroke Cas' wing, staying away from the base of them.

Castiel inhales and sighs. "Dean, we should stop, we can't do this..." He pulls away slowly, and looks into Dean's eyes. "You know this is wrong."

Dean sighs. "Yeah I know..." Dean stands up and holds out his hand for Cas. Cas takes it, and Dean laughs. "Ya know, we never figured out what was wrong, but you seem fine."

Castiel looks down. "Dean, I'm sorry about this. This must be odd."

Dean looks at Cas sadly. "No Cas it's okay, I don't want to push you into doing anything you don't want to."

Castiel looks at his wings and he sighs. "I have to wait a while before I can make them invisible, as you say."

Dean nods. "Okay, I'm gonna tell Bobby that you're awake." Dean starts walking towards the door, but stops when he feels something hold the back of his shirt. He turns around and Cas was holding him back. "D-Dean, I umm, just..." Cas trails off. The First thing that Dean noticed was that Castiel looked like a lost child right now. Second Cas' face was flushed.

"Cas, you have a fever? Your face is all flushed." Dean places his hand on Castiel's forehead and pulls back almost immediately. "You have a fever Cas, what did you do?"

Castiel blushes. "Dean, I want you to... Dean I..." Cas struggles to get out the words.

Dean's eyes widen as he realized what Cas wanted. "Are you sure Cas?"

Cas nodded, still blushing harder.

Dean slowly walked behind Cas, he strokes the base of his wings lightly. Cas sucks in a breath, and tenses.

Dean continues and vigorously rubs the base of Cas' wings. Cas covers his mouth, and his wings shake. Dean continues and Cas was shuttering from the intensity.

"Dean..." Cas mumbles as his knees buckle and he falls to the ground.

Dean catches him and looks at him worried. "Cas! Cas!"

Cas looked at Dean with unfocused eyes, suddenly his eyes glowed white. Before Dean could open his mouth a blinding light enveloped the room. It died out after a couple of seconds. Dean looked at Cas, who was passed out on his lap. "Cas."

Dean picked him up and layed him on the bed. Right then Bobby came in the door yelling.

"What were you two idjots doing?!" Bobby stops when he sees Castiel unconscious. Bobby seemed to notice the weird vibe in the room and how Dean's face was flushed. "Whatever the hell you're doing I don't want to know anymore. Just," He glances at Castiel then back to Dean. "Keep it down, will ya?" Without waiting to hear Dean's response, Bobby walks out of the room and back downstairs.

"Damn it, am I really that obvious?" Dean looks at Cas, then outside. All the power was out, there were no lights, or anything. His phones vibrates and he picks it up and sees he got a new message.

 _All of South Dakota has lost its power. The government is looking into it as we speak. Do not panic, the power will be back shortly_.

Dean laughs and looks at Cas. "Destroy whole cities huh? More like the whole state, but it was just a power outage... okay whatever." Dean lays next to Cas and falls asleep, dreaming about the future.

Supernatural

God now that that's over... Fairy Tail~

And yes, this story was a bit embarrassing to write, but it had to be done...

I have other Supernatural fanfictions if you wanna check them out.

Kat out! Ciao~


End file.
